<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gray Soup by Martiverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754859">Gray Soup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse'>Martiverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DAOctober Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DAOctober, Gen, Missing Moments, Slice of Life, no beta we die like men, post Battle of Ostagar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair ha una domanda ma la verità non è la risposta che cerca, ne il quesito che ha posto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DAOctober Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gray Soup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vediamo se scrivere per il #DAOctober mi fa uscire da questo stallo di scrittura!<br/>#1- Personaggio preferito | Alistair Theirin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[un po' di <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juiA7dcuNl4">musica</a> di accompagnamento]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quella sera la zuppa era più grigia del normale. Le erbe raccolte da Morrigan non erano bastate a coprire il sapore stantio dell'avena per cavalli e l'unico che sembrava apprezzare davvero era il mabari che trangugiava la sua porzione a muso basso nella ciotola.</p><p>Alistair ancora non aveva sollevato il suo cucchiaio. Girava e girava sperando di sprigionare un aroma sufficiente a riempirgli il petto di calore... ma aveva ancora la bocca impastata dal terrificante fetore della prole oscura. C'era qualcosa nella loro corruzione che odorava di <em>oscurità</em>, ma non la stessa oscurità d'una notte senza luna... casomai era più come le spaventose tenebre che gremiscono il fondo paludoso di un lago. Si incollava alla gola come una patina viscida, viscosa come il sangue ed altrettanto densa. Era il tipo d'oscurità dove non cresce niente e nulla risplende.</p><p>Per quanto Alistair fosse stato onorato di poter bere dal calice dei custodi grigi non si poteva certo dire che gli fosse rimasto un bel ricordo a riguardo... inghiottire carbone ardente probabilmente sarebbe stato più piacevole. Tuttavia si ripeteva che era pur sempre veleno per molti e doveva esser grato del suo successo nonostante il ricordo gli tornasse alla gola ogni volta che combatteva.</p><p>L'aveva sentito per tutto il tempo ad Ostagar, assieme all'amaro della sconfitta e al sale delle lacrime versate in segreto... ed ora erano sperduti da qualche parte nelle selve Korkari, cercando una via d'uscita e fidandosi solo delle parole d'una strega.</p><p>“Credete che sia per questo che sanno usare la magia?” chiese Alistair all'improvviso, fermando il proprio cucchiaio “voglio dire, avrebbe senso, no?”</p><p>Morrigan sbuffò dal suo angolo, graziosa e temibile come un'orchidea velenosa. Scosse una mano nella sua direzione come per scacciare un insetto particolarmente fastidioso.</p><p>“Soggetto, Alistair. Fortunatamente non siamo in quella tua testolina confusa”</p><p>“Parlavo della magia.”</p><p>“Ancora non è chiaro.”</p><p>“Ci sto arrivando!” Alistair batté due volte il cucchiaio sul bordo della propria ciotola e lo sollevò come fosse un bastone da mago “Prima mentre combattevamo ho notato le orecchie a punta. Voi no? Insomma, credete che fossero elfi?” inzuppo' il cucchiaio nella zuppa e ne butto giù un sorso rapido prima di rendersi conto di aver di nuovo dimenticato di specificare il soggetto “Gli emissari, intendo.”</p><p>“Perché ti interessa?” sbuffò Morrigan “stai scrivendo un diario? E' meritevole, da parte tua, imparare a scrivere in così tarda età...”</p><p>“Stavo solo pensando”</p><p>“E' meritevole anche questo, probabilmente richiede ancor un maggior sforzo per te...”</p><p>“Non essere cattiva, Morrigan” la rimproverò Athariel. La sua casacca da Custode Grigio era ancora macchiata del sangue nero di qualche prole oscura ma era troppo stanco per ripulirlo. Il massimo di allenamento che aveva fatto prima di unirsi ai Custodi era stato salire e scendere le scale del Circolo alla ricerca di qualche libro ed anche se leggeva molto non era comparabile a tutte le ore di cammino e le battaglie che stavano affrontando all'aria aperta.</p><p>“Non è certo colpa mia se gli serve tutto questo tempo solo per formulare una domanda...” replicò Morrigan “Sto solo dichiarando l'ovvio, così che anche lui possa comprendere. Se non altro mi si potrebbe definire misericordiosa.”</p><p>“Il ritratto di Andraste in persona” ghignò Alistair sapendo che detto a lei sarebbe stato più un insulto che un complimento. Intercettando la sua occhiata di fuoco si affrettò a cambiare argomento “Beh, la domanda è: Credete anche voi che gli emissari fossero elfi prima di venire corrotti dal flagello?”</p><p>“Spiegherebbe le orecchie” sorrise Athariel toccandosi l'orlo delle orecchie appuntite.</p><p>“Si, beh, spiegherebbe anche quelle, oltre alla magia. Non c'è molta altra prole oscura che la usi. Swiish, swoosh. Li avete visti anche voi, no? Anche se quelli sarebbe quasi meglio non vederli. Non sono proprio un bello spettacolo con quei denti tutti appuntiti e quei musi lunghi.”</p><p>“Hanno effettivamente dei musi lunghi” sbuffò Athariel divertito.</p><p>“Vero?” esclamò Alistair.</p><p>“Quello che ho visto-” Morrigan gli rivolse un occhiata più gelida del clima del Ferelden “-sei tu che disperdi la <em>mia </em>barriera. Barriera che stavo ergendo per impedire che ci incendiasse tutti”</p><p>“Non è che l'ho fatto apposta! E comunque ho disperso anche il suo incantesimo perciò -<em>prego, non c'è di che! </em>E' stato un piacere non farci finire tutti arrosto.”</p><p>“Ti sei risposto da solo, dunque. Non serve essere un elfo per utilizzare la magia. Come suggerisce la parola, basta essere un <em>mago</em>... o servirsi del lyrium come voi templari.”</p><p>“E qui ti sbagli!” esclamò Alistair, soddisfatto di poterle provare il contrario “il lyrium serve a tener in ordine in templari, non a dargli supporto magico. Io non ne ho mai presa nemmeno una goccia eppure sono sempre riuscito ad usare tutte le abilità. Basta solo un po' di allenamento!”</p><p>Athariel posò il cucchiaio nella ciotola e gli rivolse un occhiata sorpresa. I suoi occhi da elfo sembrarono ancor più grandi quando li spalancò e le sue iridi colsero per un attimo il bagliore del fuoco, facendole risplendere di trepidazione.</p><p>“Ne sei sicuro?” chiese, cortese “Non ho mai letto niente del genere a dire il vero... I templari hanno bisogno del lyrium per poter usare le loro abilità. E' così che c'è scritto.”</p><p>Perfino Morrigan si era fatta silenziosa e lo scrutava con lo stesso interesse d'una gazza che ha appena trovato una moneta d'oro tra le macerie d'un disastro. A quanto pare era dello stesso avviso, ma non parlava perché odiava anche solo <em>rischiare </em>d'aver torto... e se c'era una cosa su cui non era così colta era proprio la Chiesa e i suoi meccanismi.</p><p>“Beh, ne sono piuttosto sicuro!” esclamò Alistair, adesso a disagio per esser finito al centro dell'attenzione “Diciamo che lo so per certo! ...ora che mi ci fate pensare mi sta venendo qualche dubbio ma è l'insicurezza che parla. E poi, andiamo! Se avessi <em>davvero </em>bisogno del lyrium non potrei più usare le abilità templari da un bel pezzo, no? E' ormai da tanto che ho lasciato Bournshire.”</p><p>“Ma sui libri che ho letto-” insistette Athariel.</p><p>“Probabilmente non sei a conoscenza di templari che non fanno uso di lyrium perché guai se la chiesa lasciasse trapelare la notizia! E da chi vengono approvati tutti i libri presenti nel circolo?”</p><p>“...dalla Chiesa?” suggerì Athariel.</p><p>“Esatto. E poi ci sono io a confermare la teoria: sono la prova vivente!”</p><p>“Di certo non sei un mago” commentò Morrigan, fredda “anche se comunque ti hanno cresciuto al guinzaglio”</p><p>“E di certo non ho sangue di elfo!” rise Alistair di rimando, ignorando la frecciatina. Certo, le sue orecchie non erano perfettamente tonde, ma di certo non erano lunghe ed appuntite come quelle di Athariel.</p><p>Fissò il proprio riflesso nella zuppa grigia che ancora, nonostante tutto, gli pareva odorasse di prole oscura e corruzione. I suoi lineamenti si distorsero tra le lievi increspature, cancellando la sua immagine... ma non c'erano dubbi su chi fosse.</p><p>Ne era sicuro.</p><p>Ciò che vedeva era un Custode Grigio: era questo che aveva nel sangue.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>